Mingled Memories
by basketcases02
Summary: This is the story of how Amiboshi and Suboshi came to Kutou and found an unbreakable connection. Yaoi: AmiboshiSuboshi. Twincest. [Complete]
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and are being used for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story is rated "R" for sexual situations between men, **_twincest_**, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

**A/N: This is my take on the Seiryu Seven and how the twins became a part of them. It starts off slow as far as the yaoi is concerned. Please let me know what you think and let me know if I have any of the information or spellings incorrect.**

Koutoku or aniki: Amiboshi

Shunkaku or Shun-chan: Suboshi (I do not use the twin's original names much)

* * *

Mingled Memories:

Part I

Prologue:

Suboshi cradled his brother in his arms. _Forget with me, _his brother's eyes pleaded, _we can go back to how we were before…before everything. Drink the potion with me and we can pretend it never happened. _

Suboshi felt on the verge of tears. _Forget Amiboshi, is it what you really want? _It would be so simple to forget it all--to live happily with his brother--to even forget his love for Lady Yui. It would be so much easier to forget, but Suboshi was suddenly overcome by memories.

I.

Nakago surveyed the teens before him. Their cool blue eyes were hard and he could tell that they were old beyond their years. He also noticed that they were extremely attractive, not in the effeminate way he had been attractive, but their identical blonde hair and slightly muscular bodies would appeal to more than one man in Kutou. Nakago felt no pity. If he could survive the emperor's lust, so could they.

The two had made no move to retaliate, but instead seemed to be sizing him up. They looked weary and judging by their threadbare clothing and slightly hollow cheeks, life had not treated them kindly.

"Is your cheek alright, shun-chan?" The brother Nakago thought of as Amiboshi touched his brother Suboshi's cheek tenderly. A small amount of blood collected at the skin's surface. Amiboshi gave Nakago a reproachful glance, while the other twin openly glared at him.

Nakago smirked. He had barely cut the boy with his whip, and he had deserved much more for his insolence. That Seiryu warrior would definitely need to learn his place.

Amiboshi licked his thumb before rubbing it across the small wound.

"I'm fine, Aniki," his brother pushed his hand away. "I'm just not sure why we're both still here listening to this bastard." As he said the last word Suboshi braced himself for a blow, but Nakago stood unmoving and glared down the two.

"Understand that the two of you will come to the palace--willing or not, but as members of the Seiryu Seven, it is your duty to serve the priestess and help bring peace to this land."

Suboshi met his gaze defiantly. "So you call allowing your troops to attack innocent civilians keeping the peace?"

"Shun-chan!" his brother warned.

"That was unfortunate," Nakago answered, remembering the screams of the young girl as the group of soldiers had attempted to rape her. He would have stopped them before they had achieved their goal, much in the same way he had stopped the men with his mother, but he had waited when he noticed the twins approaching the scene from behind the soldiers. Soon haunting music filled the air, and Nakago had to use some of his life force to keep himself from a splitting headache. He watched as Suboshi used some sort of telekinetic energy to kill the men with an odd weapon which looked much like a child's bauble. He hadn't stopped him until three of the men had been systematically killed. "I don't encourage that sort of behavior in my men." Nakago told the boy presently.

"War encourages that kind of behavior in men." Amiboshi met his gaze and held eye contact. Nakago felt briefly unnerved.

Suboshi snarled. "You sure as hell weren't doing anything to stop them."

"You were punishing them sufficiently with your little toys." When Nakago had approached the massacre, Amiboshi had immediately stopped playing, but Suboshi had turned his weapons on Nakago which had resulted in the cut across his cheek. Nakago had not been overly surprised to see the blue glow on their skin as he had approached. Their demonstration of power had already revealed that the two were not in the least bit ordinary.

"I'll show you toys," Suboshi hissed, before looking around at Nakago's regiment. "Sometime when the odds are more even."

"Shun-chan, quiet!"

"You would be wise to listen to your brother," Nakago advised dispassionately, "So are you coming by choice or by force?"

Suboshi took up the fighting stance while Amiboshi asked politely, "May I please have a word in private with my brother?"

"Be my guest." Nakago allowed them to move out of earshot, though he watched them carefully.

* * *

Shunkaku looked at his brother expectantly. He would do whatever Koutoku suggested although all he really wanted to do was wipe that smug smirk off that asshole's face. 

"We should go with him," Koutoku announced. "If we're really members of the Seiryu Seven, then it's our destiny. It's the reason we were born." They both stood in silence as they remembered the stories they had heard of the warriors and all the strange prophecies surrounding the priestess. Koutoku continued. "Perhaps we can use our skills to keep others from suffering as we have."

Shun loved that his brother was optimistic, but for some reason couldn't feel the same. "Couldn't we become the ones who cause the suffering? Those men were just like the ones who killed our parents." Shun could feel tears. He had used his power to hurt before, but he had never taken a life. Koutoku took his hand and held it, somehow knowing exactly what his brother needed. Shun was soon pulled into an all too familiar embrace. He wanted to snuggle closer, but instead he pulled away.

"Shun-chan?"

"We're too old for this, besides _he's _watching."

Koutoku shrugged as if it were no concern to him. "If we're Seiryu warriors I bet we'd eat well in the palace, and it wouldn't hurt to get proper training. We could always leave later if we wanted."

Shun considered while tracing the cut with his finger. He hoped it wouldn't leave a scar; he didn't want to be one bit different from his aniki. As if reading his twin's mind, Koutoku took out his pocket knife and traced it lightly across his cheek barely drawing blood. The mark he created was nearly identical to that of his brother.

Nakago watched with fascination.

000

"Concentrate!" the woman before him commanded. Suboshi glared at Soi before attempting to mentally lift the heavy axe once more. Amiboshi sat in the grass and watched while he absentmindedly fingered his flute. _Amiboshi_, in the month they had spent at the palace, Suboshi had finally become used to using their new names in public, though in private he was usually Shun-chan and his brother Aniki. Although he was constantly with his brother, the two were busy with a strenuous training schedule. They were still in the process of _finding_ all their powers and currently Soi wanted to strengthen his telekinesis and Amiboshi's mind control. Suboshi lifted the axe again before his mind allowed it to drop with a thud. This woman obviously had no idea what she was doing.

"Pick it up," she requested coolly.

"This is ridiculous," he spat. "I'd never use a weapon like this in battle. It's bulky and extremely difficult for my mind to wield. Surely Lord Nakago would agree with me."

Soi's lips puckered angrily. Four years his senior, Soi was the most beautiful woman Suboshi had ever encountered and was the subject of more than one of his uncomfortable dreams, but her one-sided love for Nakago and idiotic battle tactics left Suboshi with little respect for the woman. She had exhausted him with this useless training for the last time. He squeezed his fists so tightly that he knew his nails would draw blood.

Amiboshi played a few notes on his flute which at first made Suboshi even angrier. He knew his brother was trying to manipulate his emotions so that he would calm down.

Soi lifted the axe effortlessly and tossed it aside. She then set Suboshi's Ryuseisui in its place.

"Attack me," she ordered.

Suboshi complied and to his amazement, he found himself much more efficient than he had been mere days before. Soi stopped his weapons with her lightning and placed the axe before him. "Don't ever question my methods again."

Amiboshi's music had stopped because he was laughing.

* * *

"I would like to meet the new warriors," the emperor informed his top general. 

"Not a surprise, your majesty." Nakago replied.

The emperor didn't notice the obvious barb and continued. "Identical twins. I can't believe you've tried to keep them from me. I want to meet them. Tomorrow night."

Nakago ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach, he must have eaten something bat at dinner. "Of course."

"Have them bathed and dressed by the concubines and sent to my private chambers. Make sure I am not disturbed." There was no need for the emperor to hide his tastes from Nakago. Although for the most part the detestable man indulged himself with young virgin maidens, every now and then he grew bored and craved young men. Unfortunately his craving for Nakago hadn't waned until the general was near adulthood.

"It shall be as you wish." Nakago bowed to his leader.

* * *

Suboshi tossed in his sleep. It was the same nightmare: his mother's scream as the flames devoured her--his father's tortured expression as the sword was run through his throat. He and his brother hiding and watching in absolute terror… 

Suboshi awoke gasping for air. He was not surprised to find his brother seated on the bed next to him running cool fingers over his forehead and through his hair. "Same nightmare, Shun-chan?" his brother asked with concern. Suboshi nodded as he basked in his twin's attention. Somehow Amiboshi could always calm his fears as he had for the years following their parents' deaths. He knew that he gave Amiboshi support too, but it was nothing compared with the unconditional love his brother provided. Suboshi rubbed his cheek against his brother's hand causing Amiboshi to smile slightly. "Do you want me to play for you so that you can sleep?"

Suboshi jerked his head away. "So you can manipulate me? Like you did earlier?" He hated the fact that his brother's musical talent was so much stronger than his own.

Amiboshi sighed. "I just hated to see you make an ass of yourself in front of such a beautiful woman."

"Whatever." Suboshi's cheeks flushed at the memory of his humiliation.

"I'll go back to bed." The springs creaked slightly as they lost Amiboshi's weight.

Suboshi moved to the edge of his small bed. "No, please stay. In case I have that dream again." He knew it was babyish, but Suboshi wanted nothing more than to be held and comforted by his brother.

Amiboshi crawled into the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Suboshi secretly dreaded the day they really would be too old for this. Amiboshi kissed the back of his brother's head. "Better?"

Suboshi nodded. "So you think she's beautiful too, Aniki?"

Amiboshi chuckled. "A man would have to be dead not to notice."

"Or Nakago," Suboshi quipped causing both of them to laugh. "I wonder what she looks like naked."

"Shun-chan, that's not polite."

"Don't you wonder?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't just go around saying it."

"I only said it to you." The twins lay quietly content for a few moments before Suboshi asked, "Aniki, do you ever have weird dreams?"

"You mean dreams about our parents?"

"No, different dreams…dreams where you wake up and…something happened."

Amiboshi was silent. His body had gone completely rigid. "Yeah," he finally answered, "I have."

"Have they ever been about Soi?" Suboshi asked.

"Yeah," Amiboshi replied. "Why?"

"No reason." But Suboshi felt comforted that this was yet another thing he and his brother had in common: another experience they could share. He snuggled closer and was soon asleep.

TBC

All kinds of feedback accepted and appreciated.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and are being used for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story is rated "R" for sexual situations between men, **_twincest_**, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

This story is rated "R" for sexual situations between men, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I hope you like this one too, even though it's a little creepy.

Mingled Memories:

Part II

Nakago was waiting for the twins when they returned from training the next day. The two were flushed with the excitement of fighting, and a gentle breeze tousled their dark blonde hair. Both wore identical smiles; Nakago had the suspicion that neither would be smiling much after tonight.

When they spotted him, Suboshi scowled making it so that Nakago could tell the two apart, while Amiboshi's grin only wavered slightly. Soi followed slightly behind them causing Nakago to suppress a groan. Recently, at the emperor's request, they had begun experimenting with raising his life force, and he was not in the mood to deal with Soi.

"Lord Nakago," she breathed. He knew that she would not try to embrace him as she never openly sought more than he willingly gave, but the look of pure adoration in her eyes clenched him tighter than any arms could have achieved and made him feel at a loss for air.

"Lady Soi." Nakago gave her a curt nod before turning his full attention to the twins. He knew the light had left his new lover's eyes, but he felt no sympathy. The girl would have to learn that what they did was just sex, and was just sex for the purpose of raising his life force. Not that Nakago didn't enjoy the girl's body. She had been well trained at the brothel in the art of pleasing men, but he couldn't have her getting the wrong idea, which was why he didn't allow her to kiss him. He had seen the love in her eyes since he first rescued her, and that love scared him more than the emperor's lust ever had.

"The emperor wishes to meet with you," Nakago told the two before him. "In his chamber."

"Lord Nakago!" Soi exclaimed. "Surely not."

Nakago ignored her. Soi had also been summoned to the emperor's chamber when she had first arrived, but the man had lost interest when Nakago had burst in and informed him of the girl's past. The emperor thrived on destroying innocence. The whores of the palace were there for mostly voyeuristic purposes, which in Nakago's younger years had included teaching him about sex between man and woman and woman and woman. The emperor always watched before showing Nakago again and again _his _purpose. Nakago now wondered why he didn't let his leader take Soi. After what she had been through, it wouldn't have harmed her more. All he had done was succeeded in making her more in love with him. But something in the girl had spoken to him the first time he saw her and later with the emperor. She was so young and so sweet that all he wanted to do was protect her. He hadn't wanted to protect someone since his mother--and he suspected that someday he would destroy her as he had his mother--so he had acted on impulse. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened after she had left the chamber. That had been the last time he had allowed himself to be used.

Now he was no better than the men who had used Soi as a whore. Actually he was worse because he knew she had feelings that he could never return. He had to admit their encounters made him more powerful, so he knew he would continue to use her until his plans were accomplished. He snapped out of his reverie as he realized she was by his side pleading.

"Lord Nakago, please. I really need to practice with them more tonight. Amiboshi needs to work on his mental control." He was surprised to see the fear in her eyes. When had she grown to care for the boys?

"I'm afraid that won't be possible as you will be attending to my needs this evening." It wasn't really necessary for them to copulate on this particular night, but Nakago knew she would never refuse.

Soi flushed. "Of course, Lord Nakago."

The twins exchanged worried glances. The tension between Soi and Nakago had obviously made them uncomfortable.

"Follow me." He demanded flipping his long blonde hair. He didn't bother to look behind him; he knew they would be there.

He led them to the bathhouse where two beautiful concubines awaited. Nakago wondered if later the women would make the twins men after the emperor had unmanned them.

Amiboshi flushed as one of the women tried to remove his clothing and then poured floral smelling salts into the steaming pool. "What's all this for?" the calmer twin asked while Suboshi slapped at the other woman's hands.

"All who meet the emperor must bathe," Nakago lied. "It's to make you worthy to stand in his presence. The women giggled slightly, but stopped at a glare from Nakago. Nakago watched as the twins allowed themselves to be stripped. They insisted on bathing themselves and somehow ended up flicking water at each other. Suboshi finally grabbed his brother around the waist and pulled him under. Nakago wondered absently how the emperor would decide which to bed first. Amiboshi would definitely be more submissive, and he would do his best not to call out or show any sign of his emotions. Suboshi, on the other hand, didn't hide his emotions even when it would be prudent. Nakago had a feeling he could have a lot of fun trying to break Suboshi's spirit. Nakago realized where his train of thought was headed, so he left the bathhouse instantly and relished the cool air.

Shortly after he led the two of them to the emperor's chamber. They were dressed in blue Chinese silk and the two of them together were a vision. The guards outside the chamber who usually smirked at the emperor's tastes found their eyes drawn to the twins. Nakago smiled smugly at their discomfort.

"He'll need many guards inside," he whispered to the head guard. "they're partially trained."

Amiboshi and Suboshi were distracted from this exchange by the gold that lined the ceiling outside the chamber. The head guard opened the door that led them into the chamber. Nakago left to go find Soi.

* * *

The first word that came to Suboshi's mind when he met the emperor was _oily_. This could have been because there were two naked women on his bed rubbing his slightly cushy body with massage oils, or it could have been the ways he looked at the two of them when they entered the room. The twins were no strangers to lust, and when they were younger they had been propositioned by an old man. That was when they had discovered the extent of their powers.

The emperor was eating a piece of chicken and as he eyed them hungrily, he licked some food from his mouth leaving chicken grease on his chin. "Come, eat," he commanded pointing to the assortment of food next to the bed.

Suboshi averted his gaze from the naked women. There was no way he'd eat anything that man had laid out for him; it was probably drugged. _This_ was the man he and his brother were fighting for? _No_, he reminded himself, _It's for her: the priestess. The one who will heal our land and give us victory. _Now that he had met his emperor, he knew that he would only live for _her._

"Guards, bar the door," the emperor said as small flecks of chicken spewed from his too full mouth.

Before Suboshi had been uncomfortable, but as six guards moved to stand around the room with swords drawn, Suboshi realized that he and his brother might be in real danger. He looked to Amiboshi who was standing tensed his expression stony.

"Don't give me that look, boy. I will have you before the end of the night willingly or not. So you may as well get used to the idea." The emperor seemed to savor the fear on the twins' faces. "Come to me." He pointed to Suboshi. The women on the bed giggled.

"I'd take them both at once," one of the whores informed the room. She had stopped massaging the emperor to run her fingers through her long black hair.

"They are just too cute," the other added before kissing the emperor's oiled shoulder allowing her short hair to brush his neck.

Suboshi stood where he was.

"Come," the man ordered again.

Suboshi lifted his chin. There was no way he was going anywhere near that man. He'd die first, and they could just try to summon Seiryu without him.

"Guards," the emperor snapped and a man moved forward. "Remove a finger," the emperor hissed. "Slowly." The man moved to comply although there wasn't a hint of sadistic pleasure lining the guards features. Suboshi stood still as the man grabbed him. He would do his best not to cry out.

"Wait!" Amiboshi cried. He then moved toward the emperor.

"Stop, Mao. It looks like I've found a willing pupil."

The guard put away his sword, but did not release his hold on Suboshi. He was a muscular man, hulking and brutish. He black eyes probably held the same expression when kissing his children as when killing an enemy. All the guards in the room bore a similar expression. These men would do whatever the emperor commanded. Suboshi knew there were no allies, and he could only watch in silent terror as his twin brother approached the disgusting man on the bed.

The emperor smiled as he leered at Amiboshi appraisingly. "So I'm guessing you're the smart twin."

"Please don't hurt us," Amiboshi's voice only trembled slightly. "Kutou's future depends on us."

The emperor laughed jovially. "_I _am Kutou's future, so your purpose is to serve me."

Amiboshi shook his had and backed away, but a signal from the emperor soon had a guard holding Amiboshi's wrist above his head and dragging him back to the bed.

_No! _Suboshi cried silently, fearing that his he said it aloud, he'd bring more suffering to his sibling. _It can't be like this._

The emperor raked his sticky fingers over Amiboshi's cheek before dragging them down the silken top and slipping them beneath the top of the silk pants causing Amiboshi to gasp with terror.

_No, no, no, no, nooo! _Suboshi suddenly realized that the voice inside his mind wasn't his own and felt as if he had been hit in the head with a tree branch. He felt an oily hand caressing him and felt his brother's shame and anguish as the hand brought him to an unwilling state of arousal. _Shun-chan, make it stop! _came his twin's voice inside his head. Suddenly a cheese knife flew from the table by the bed and stabbed the emperor in the back of the hand, as the table overturned and food flew everywhere. The emperor let out a loud grunt of pain, and the women screeched loudly. Amiboshi had been pushed into the ground in the confusion.

_Aniki, are you okay?_ Suboshi didn't even realize he had asked in his mind.

_I'm okay,_ his brother's thoughts were shaken. _How are we doing this?_

"Kill him!" the emperor screeched pointing to Suboshi. "I know _he _did this."

The guard holding Suboshi actually looked uneasy. "But Seiryu."

The emperor was baffled. "Break his arm!" he ordered.

Suboshi's arm snapped causing him excruciating pain, but all he could hear was his twin screaming.

* * *

Nakago rushed into the emperor's chamber wearing only his pants. One of the guard's throats had been slit, and he sword was flying toward the emperor. Nakago used his life force to shove the emperor out of the way causing the sword to rest in the breast of the long haired concubine. There was no way he was going to let the foul man die that easily. It was not in the plans.

The other woman on the bed screamed, her naked body splattered with blood, while the emperor choked on the floor. Amiboshi stood staring straight ahead numbly holding his arm. Suboshi's face was twisted with pain and streaked with blood. It was the guard behind him who had been murdered. The other guards had scurried to the corners to avoid the sword with an invisible wielder.

Nakago had to admit that he was impressed with the twin's carnage. Lady Soi had been teaching them well. He turned a bored expression on the scene. "Six guards can't handle two little boys?"

The emperor stood shakily. The woman on the bed continued to scream as her friend stared at her with unseeing eyes.

"If someone doesn't shut that woman up, I'll see to it that she joins the other whore," Nakago boomed.

The woman's scream dropped off instantaneously and she began wiping frantically at the blood on her breasts flicking it onto the chamber walls and the guards.

Suboshi let out a whimper. Amiboshi moved to comfort his brother. "Stay where you are!" the emperor commanded. "Nakago, I command that these two be punished!"

Suboshi fixed the odious man with an expression of pure hatred. Nakago knew that the boy would never be apt at hiding his emotions, which was why he'd never catch anyone unawares.

A gasp from behind announced Soi's presence. She was wearing a silken robe, and her long hair flowed about her shoulders. Nakago had been sorry to leave her, but only because he was strengthening his life force. "He needs a healer," she announced kneeling beside Suboshi who had crumpled upon her arrival.

"What about the man behind him, or the woman on the bed?" Nakago asked wryly.

"They're not one of the seven," she answered simply, reminding Nakago that his dream was also her dream although he doubted she completely understood his ambitions.

"What about their punishment?" The emperor shook. Nakago suddenly noticed the foul smell and the liquid about his leader's feet which revealed that the stocky man had wet himself. Nakago suppressed a smirk as he surveyed this and the cut on the back of the man's hand.

"I'll contain them in their chamber until we can decide what should be done, my lord. In the meantime, you really should get someone to clean up this mess."

TBC

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and are being used for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story is rated "M" for sexual situations between men, **_twincest_**, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Mingled Memories:

Part III

Suboshi awoke to excruciating pain. Someone was resetting his arm. He reached out to find Amiboshi's mind, but his brother was no longer connected to his thoughts. He almost cried at the loss.

He heard his brother and Nakago conversing as he regained consciousness.

"The emperor demands to know which one of you killed his guards." Nakago's voice was quieter than usual.

"I told you, I don't know. I think we both did." His twin sounded shaken.

"Lord Nakago, leave him alone," Soi pleaded. "He's had a terrible night."

Suboshi was surprised to hear her speak to her god that way.

"I must know what happened," the general's cold voice responded.

"We used our powers together. I could hear him…I could feel him."

"I've heard of this before, but I've never seen it happen. Can you communicate now?" Nakago's asked eagerly.

"No." His aniki's voice held the same disappointment Suboshi was now feeling.

"Try!" Nakago pushed.

"I have; I can't!"

"Try harder!"

"Lord Nakago, please!" Soi almost sounded angry.

"We'll discuss this later," Nakago promised cryptically. "Don't be so ignorant as to believe that the emperor will forget your indiscretions."

Suboshi heard the door slam and felt his brother's hand on his forehead. He tried to speak, but the herbs they had given him for pain make him too drowsy. Soon his brother had moved away from the bed, and soon music filled the room, and this time Suboshi didn't mind that his thoughts were being manipulated.

* * *

"I still say kill them both and use the Shinzaho to summon Seiryu." The emperor was much more collected than the last time Nakago had seen him and had a young girl chained to his throne feeding him fruit. Nakago knew it would be a long time before any young men would visit the emperor's chambers. 

"That would be most inconvenient, my lord, considering we have no guarantee that we could obtain them. Besides, it would be a pity to kill off two warriors who could prove so useful," Nakago reminded him politely.

The emperor grunted noncommittally before opening his large mouth for a strawberry. Red juice trickled down his chin to his neck. Nakago avoided averting his eyes in disgust as the emperor smacked his lips in pleasure. The young girl looked fearful. "So they were able to combine their powers to attack me and my attendants; I don't see that as such a mighty feat."

Nakago was constantly amazed by the man's stupidity. "They were able to communicate. They connected physically. Do you not see how this could be useful? This ability goes along directly with my…our plans."

The emperor was thoughtful. He used a large finger to scratch inside his ear. "You mean a spy who wouldn't have to risk capture by reporting to anyone."

"Exactly." Nakago replied.

"But you said they haven't these skills on command."

Nakago kept a straight face as he said, "It appears the skills only appear under great duress."

"Could they be strengthened? In the same way as your life force?" the emperor asked lecherously.

Nakago now knew why he had confided in his leader; the man had a mind that went places he couldn't fathom. "Perhaps." It was an unscrupulous thought, but if it actually worked… "Perhaps," Nakago repeated.

* * *

Suboshi had finally recovered from the pain although it would be some time before he had full use of his arm. He and his brother had been left mostly alone for the past week, aside from Soi coming to bring them food and check on his arm. She hadn't spoken to them much, but Suboshi hadn't forgotten how she had stood up for them and wondered if the lack of punishment was somehow her doing. 

He and his brother had shared the same bed ever since the night they were almost added to the emperor's harem. He had been shocked on the second night when he realized his brother was sobbing. Amiboshi had always been so strong. Suboshi had held him with his good arm and had allowed his tears to mingle on the pillow. Although he could no longer read his brother's exact thoughts, he knew that he was also seeing the empty gaze of the naked woman as blood had gushed from her breast. He wished that they could share that pain as they had the humiliation of the emperor's touch and the pain of the broken arm. Instead, they brought their bodies as close to each other as possible and pressed their moist cheeks together.

It wasn't really a surprise when Nakago arrived less than a week after the incident. They both knew their punishment was long overdue. Suboshi hadn't discussed it with his brother, but he didn't intend to put up with it any longer. His body was tense with apprehension; he was no longer as fearless as when he had first encountered Nakago, for now he knew there were things much worse than death.

"Is it healed?" the tall blonde asked although his voice held no real interest.

Suboshi shrugged.

"The emperor has commanded that the two of you be punished."

"I don't care what that fat hog commanded, I'm not going to have anything to do with this any longer, and you can kill me for all I care," Suboshi spat.

"Suboshi!" Amiboshi's mouth was open in shock. His twin probably felt all he was saying, but he would never announce it to the enemy.

Nakago's lips formed a thin, tight line. "Come," he said without anger.

For some reason the twins felt compelled to follow. They were led to a dark stone corridor. "There was another who refused to cooperate as a Seiryu warrior. I'd like for you to meet him." Nakago removed a large key and slipped it into the lock of a wooden door before leading the twins into a pitch black room. As the door creaked, they heard the rattling of chains and a low moaning sound. Nakago removed a torch from its holder in the hall. He thrust it forward to reveal a creature, more animal than man, chained by his arms and legs. Nakago stared at him, his eyes containing a strange pleasure. He continued his lesson for the twins. "This…monstrosity was recovered from a freak show. He should be grateful to have such a useful role in society, but still he refuses to cooperate."

"Go to hell," a gruff voice answered, startling Suboshi.

Nakago clicked his tongue. "For a small fee people came from miles to leer at the dog-faced boy. Pathetic creature."

"I'll remind you, Lord Nakago, that I'm not your only circus freak," the man spat.

Nakago's lips curled into a cruel smile before he flicked his whip at the creature adding a welt to the already scarred and bloodied chest.

"And I'll remind you, Ashitare, just who it is you're dealing with." Nakago then turned shining blue eyes to the twins; he had never looked so alive. "The emperor has demanded restitution for the loss of his guard and his concubine. He has left me to dole out the punishment. You will watch this pathetic dog receive what is rightfully yours."

Suboshi suspected from the shredded flesh that Ashitare had often been punished for crimes he hadn't committed, but felt relief that Nakago's whip would not touch he or his brother.

"No!" Amiboshi called as the wolfman whimpered and Nakago prepared to thrash him. Suboshi watched in horror as his twin stepped between the two trembling slightly. "I will take the punishment for us both." Nakago's sneer turned Suboshi's heart to ice. It was obvious that this was exactly what he had expected and wanted. He was using Amiboshi's kind soul against him.

"If you insist." Nakago gathered up his whip. "We shall go back to your chambers." The wolfman's eyes held such relief that Nakago punched the monster hard in the stomach. "Still intend to be uncooperative, Suboshi?" he asked as they exited.

Suboshi didn't answer. Their visit had only reinforced that there were things much worse than death.

* * *

Nakago led the twins to their chamber and pulled out his whip. "Strip your shirt," He commanded of Amiboshi. He then turned to Suboshi whose jaw was clenched in anger. 

"I'll take the punishment," Suboshi said shakily.

"You'll stay out the way. On second thought…" Nakago used his life force to pin Suboshi to the wall, and his gasp of surprise almost made Nakago smile.

Amiboshi was trembling and his shirt was caught in his hair by a hook. Nakago grabbed it and yanked, causing the smaller blonde to cry out in pain. Nakago turned his icy gaze on Suboshi, but hopelessness was the only reaction."

Nakago lashed out at Amiboshi several times. The welts rose in a zigzag across the boy's back. Nakago was ruthless. Amiboshi yelped with pain at each crack of the whip, but Suboshi, although tormented, did not seem to be experiencing it.

"Can you feel it?" Nakago asked loudly as he flung his whip at Amiboshi. "Can you hear him now?" Nakago hoped that the pain would connect them. He tossed his whip aside in frustration and approached the stationary Suboshi. "Or are the two of you connected by your cocks?" he asked as he slid his hand over the front of Suboshi's pants and rubbed him roughly. He ignored the bile rising in his throat and continued to coax until Suboshi was fully aroused. He caught a glimpse of the horror and utter humiliation on the warriors face before turning his gaze on Amiboshi who was curled up on the floor with his knees to his chest. As Nakago slowly ran his hand along Suboshi, Amiboshi's breath was beginning to come in sharp gasps. Nakago continued; he felt nothing. In his youth he had done this for the emperor on numerous occasions so the act itself had no sexual value for him, but realizing that Amiboshi was responding to the touch and that his brilliant plans may be possible was causing a light-headedness.

Suboshi grunted when he came as though he was trying to stop the inevitable. Amiboshi moaned slightly. Nakago stopped when the cloth of Suboshi's pants became dampened. He retrieved his whip and allowed Suboshi to drop to the floor. After this he was almost positive that he knew how the twins could raise their life force and connection to one another. Now he had to determine whether or not he was evil enough or ambitious enough to make them.

* * *

Suboshi was still shaking when he fell, and he barely avoided landing on his already broken arm. He felt anger toward Nakago, but most of all he loathed himself for responding to the general's ministrations. How could he allow a man to bring him to _that_? He should have spit right in the bastard's face. 

Amiboshi moaned again, this time with pain. Suboshi cursed himself for being self-centered when his brother had been through so much. He made his way over fighting back hot tears. For a few minutes he had sensed his brother's presence within his mind. Not in the same clear way as he had the first time, but his brother had been there nonetheless, and Suboshi had felt his back on fire. He knew his aniki was in excruciating pain.

Suboshi very carefully embraced his brother careful of his wounds. They held each other and cried silently.

They startled when the door unlocked and two servants entered with a tub. "Lord Nakago said you both needed a bath," a young man told them apologetically. "We're heating water now."

Soon both were in the large tub and Suboshi was tentatively cleaning Amiboshi's lashes while hanging his bandaged arm over the tub.

Amiboshi sighed. "Shun-chan, do we need to talk?"

Suboshi pulled his knees closer to his chin. "I'm a pervert."

"He's the pervert," Amiboshi answered. "He's the one who…"

"But I'm the one who…" Suboshi couldn't say the word. He flushed thinking of how ashamed his father would be if he were still alive. "When the emperor laid his hand on you, you didn't…"

"One doesn't have to prefer men to see the difference between the two," his twin answered logically.

Suboshi snorted, yes, Nakago was much more beautiful than the emperor, but he hated both the general and his ruler equally. In his mind both were the lowest of scum. "Did you feel it?" Suboshi asked hesitantly.

Amiboshi nodded.

Suboshi swallowed. "Did you…?"

Amiboshi put his head in his hands.

Suboshi leaned forward and softly kissed a welt on his brother's shoulder. As his lips met the wound he felt a crackling of electricity. _Someday_, he vowed silently, _Someday we'll have our revenge._

TBC

Please Review.


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and are being used for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story is rated "M" for sexual situations between men, **_twincest_**, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Mingled Memories:

Part IV

"Although I appreciate the show of confidence, my Lord Nakago, I'm afraid I do not understand why you believe I would be the appropriate candidate for this task. I have never had any interest whatsoever in younger men." Tomo began covering his handsome face with white foundation. Nakago knew this ritual could take several hours.

"Tomo, I command your cooperation."

"My wish is your command, my lord, if only you can figure out how to ask nicely."

Nakago was not in the mood to flirt. "Do you think it's possible for them to form a connection this way?"

Tomo puckered his lips and carefully applied liner. "Form what you've conveyed, it's more than possible, not to mention quite kinky." Tomo cackled madly which caused Nakago to cringe. He hated Tomo's laugh.

"So you'll help," Nakago stated.

"Why not ask Soi?" Tomo nearly snarled the woman's name.

Nakago sighed deciding to use the jealousy to his advantage. "Lady Soi has too much conscience. I wary of her lack of loyalty and obedience. Perhaps that is why I prefer your company. I know you are intelligent enough to realize that the ends always justify the means."

Tomo nearly beamed with pleasure. "Leave it all to me, my lord."

"Lord Nakago," came a high voice from behind. Nakago smiled slightly. He had sensed Soi's life force. "I always do what you order."

"Good, then whoever gets them to fuck each other first wins my favor." Nakago left the two of them glaring at each other.

* * *

Suboshi's arm had finally healed and his brother's welts had faded. They had recently resumed their training regiment with Soi and luckily had seen neither Nakago or the emperor. Suboshi did dream about the cruel blonde often, but most of the time he was sinking his fist into the man's face, turning it into a squishy mush. 

He and Amiboshi avoided discussing the two experiences, and instead spent their time reminiscing about their childhood before the war had taken away their parents. Whey they were in bed at night, Suboshi closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother next to him, hoping to reestablish the connection they had only gained through humiliation. It seemed as though there was a constant void in Suboshi's soul that could only be filled by his aniki. He wondered if Amiboshi felt the same way.

"Good!" Soi called as Suboshi destroyed a dummy with his ryussen. He was picturing it with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Both of you are doing excellent."

Suboshi flashed a smile at Soi. She had been especially kind to them since the night with the emperor and he had trouble hating her even if she did worship Nakago. Sometimes she appeared in his dreams, kissing him to thank him for breaking Nakago's evil spell. The kissing often led to much more causing Suboshi to wake up sticky. One night, during a similar dream, he thought he sensed his brother within his mind.

Soi smiled at the twins with pride before ruffling Amiboshi's hair. Her smile quickly faded as she looked from one twin to the other. "Well, that's enough for today. You've earned your rest. Tomorrow…we'll work on some different…skills. I promise it will be for the best." She flushed guiltily.

Amiboshi gave her an odd glance. "I'm sure whatever training you've devised will only make us stronger."

Suboshi sighed. There was no way he would ever trust Nakago's slut, but his brother had always been a kinder soul. Even though he liked Soi, he was sure she would follow her leader's orders exactly.

Soi nodded brusquely, and Suboshi thought he saw tears. She turned and left quickly.

In their room Suboshi and Amiboshi began to devour the meager meal left on the small table. They were still technically being punished through isolation, but the twins preferred the company of each other to the noise of the great hall. Now they were waited on by a single servant with long dark hair and unnerving eyes. Suboshi realized that he wasn't sure if the servant was a man or woman which was strange since the servant had been waiting on them for over a week. Now that he studied the person before him, Suboshi was sure that he was a man. Despite his slight body and feminine features, the chest was definitely flat.

When they had finished eating, they both crawled into bed. The day long training made it easy for Suboshi to drift to sleep.

He was awakened by a rapping on the door. He had no idea what time it was. He wondered with terror if it was Nakago or the emperor.

"Can I come in?" a familiar female voice called.

"Soi?" Suboshi stood and went to the door his feet becoming colder as he walked across the stone floor.

"Do you have a key?" he replied. Nakago had wisely chosen to keep the two locked up when they weren't at training. Suboshi knew that it would be impossible to escape, but he also knew he would take the chance should it arise.

"Yes." She sounded as if she had been crying.

Soon he heard the click of the key and Soi entered the room, her usually tightly bound hair was down and flowing over her breasts which were visible through a filmy green nightgown. Suboshi's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, and he could feel himself hardening.

Soi looked to the bed where Amiboshi still slept. "One bed? Cute."

Suboshi flushed wondering what had possessed them to push their twin beds together. Now Soi probably thought he was a baby. "It's just…" he stumbled.

Soi put her hand to his lips. "I wasn't criticizing." Her eyes were sad.

"Are you okay, Lady Soi?"

She shook her head. "Lord Nakago is a selfish bastard with no taste."

Now she was speaking his language. "I hate him," Suboshi whispered as his throat closed.

"He told me what happened. I'm sorry."

Suboshi blushed. "Uh…"

She pulled him to her. "Poor baby, was that the first time anyone touched you?" Suboshi remembered the feel of the emperor's large oily fingers, but shook his head, yes. The emperor hadn't touched him directly.

Soi tipped his chin up and kissed him softly on the lips. He moaned and kissed deeper. She trailed her fingers down to his throbbing arousal and teased him gently. Her fingers weren't rough and demanding as Nakago's had been. Suboshi sighed with pleasure. Amiboshi murmured and stirred causing Suboshi to look to the bed as Amiboshi slowly opened his eyes and looked to the two with surprise. Suboshi tried to push Soi's hand away, but she was insistent and soon Suboshi was enjoying himself too much to mind his brother's presence or to notice that Soi was slowly moving toward the bed and his groggy twin.

Soi pushed him gently onto his mattress before crawling over him and kissing Amiboshi full on the mouth. Suboshi wasn't surprised. Somehow none of it seemed real. Soon Soi had a hand on each of them and was moving slowly at a steady rhythm. She kissed down Amiboshi's chest while slipping off his pants leaving Suboshi cold and panting. Amiboshi's eyes widened, but he made no move to stop her. He seemed in a daze. Soon Soi began focusing on the removal of Suboshi's bottoms, and he gladly assisted her.

She stroked him slowly with her hand while taking Amiboshi into her mouth. Both of them gasped as wetness enveloped Amiboshi. Suboshi could vaguely feel his brother's presence. Suddenly, he needed more. He wanted to completely share this experience with his brother to somehow cover up the pain they had shared in the past and replace it with something better. Without either really planning it, their mouths found one another's, and they began kissing tentatively. There was a buzz in Suboshi's head as his lips brushed his twin's. Their tongues met in the middle at their lips and darted against each other hungrily. Suboshi slipped his tongue inside his twin's mouth and explored the familiar structure bit by bit allowing Amiboshi to do the same in turn. He traced his tongue along the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, and the underside of his tongue relishing how familiar his taste was and how erotic it was to be kissing his aniki while the woman of both their dreams got them off.

Amiboshi nibbled Suboshi's bottom lip softly while sliding his hand through Suboshi's identical hair. Suboshi moved so that he was on top of his brother. Soi had somehow disappeared, leaving the two of them rubbing against each other. Suboshi slid his body slowly against his brother's and soon felt a spark of connection, but this time it wasn't under the same traumatic circumstances. It wasn't as clear, but it was perfect.

_Aniki?_ Suboshi sent mentally, as a wave of pleasure shot through his entire body.

_Yes, _Amiboshi responded, and with the message Suboshi could sense his brother's emotions: confusion, guilt, but most importantly an overwhelming sense of joy at the connection. The same joy Suboshi now felt.

Amiboshi flipped them so that he could take over the burden. He had sensed Suboshi's arm was hurting from holding up his weight. Amiboshi gave him a searing kiss before pressing into him.

Suboshi could now read all of his twin's surface thoughts, but he had a feeling that he was extremely close to having access to every corner of his brother's mind. If only he could figure out how. Amiboshi kissed him beneath his earlobe causing Suboshi to writhe against him.

"Am I wrong for wanting this?" Amiboshi asked aloud although it wasn't necessary. Suboshi could read in his brother's mind exactly what he wanted to do to him. Suboshi wasn't afraid so he answered him by spreading his legs.

"Of course you're not wrong," a voice answered from beside them. Suboshi had forgotten about Soi. "It's the most natural thing in the world." The voice somehow didn't sound like Soi, but it soothed the twins nonetheless. "You've both been wanting to do this forever."

Suboshi tensed at these words. _Had he wanted to do this?_ Suddenly his mind called up the memories of the embraces he had shared with his brother. Amiboshi recalled the same. They had been innocent, and they had never thought about the other in that way. Both could see this truth in each other's hearts. But that had changed when they realized they could be closer mentally and spiritually by becoming closer physically. Now both were consumed by the same hunger, and it had moved beyond mere curiosity. They loved each other differently now, and each wanted to possess the other completely.

_Forgive me! _they both sent to each other mentally at the same instance before devouring each other's lips. They both drank passionately as Soi began telling them what they needed to do to get closer.

"You know you want to be inside him," Soi whispered although Suboshi could no longer see her. He wasn't sure which one of them she was talking to, but it didn't really matter, as they both wanted the same thing.

"Tomo!" Soi's voice echoed causing Amiboshi to roll off of his brother, and both to flush red with shame no longer sensing each other. Suddenly the room spun and came into focus as if they were returning from somewhere else. Suboshi's eyes were heavy, and he felt like he had been sleeping for a very long time. Before him stood Soi dressed as she had been earlier in the day, hair still bound. Beside her stood a man wearing the most ridiculous costume Suboshi had ever seen. He face was covered with makeup and for some reason he was vaguely familiar.

Soi and the man glared at each other.

Amiboshi pulled up the blanket to cover his nakedness. Suboshi moved away from his brother, too humiliated to look at him.

"How dare you!" Soi seethed. "How dare you take my form."

Tomo glared. "I was following my lord's order. You can be sure Nakago will hear of you interference."

The creepy man winked at the twins. "You two were much more fun than I ever could have hoped." He cackled and then left the room.

Suboshi couldn't think straight, and he couldn't even begin to sort out what had happened. How had that man transformed into Soi? Suboshi fought back tears and cast a glance at his brother. Amiboshi was biting his lip and trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault," Soi said softly. "He's Tomo of the Seiryu seven and a master of illusions. He used a spell and most likely drugs to get you to do that. The sad part is that I planned to use similar tactics to get you to the same end." She said this with shame. "Lord Nakago wants to connect you physically and mentally." She patted each of them before leaving the room. The twins rose silently and pulled their beds apart.

TBC


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and are being used for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story is rated "M" for sexual situations between men, **_twincest_**, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

This story is rated "M" for sexual situations between men, language, violence, and extremely disturbing imagery. If you are afraid of being disturbed, please do not read this fic. There will also be some spoilers.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Mingled Memories:

Part V

Nakago was seated at his small table enjoying a late dinner. He felt pride in the fact that he had managed to locate the Seiryu Seven, and now everything was in place for when his priestess arrived. Konan wouldn't know what hit them and neither would his emeror. Now all he had to do was wait, and luckily, he was an extremely patient man.

A loud banging on his door startled him from his reverie.

"Lord Nakago!" Soi's and Tomo's voices rang out in shrill unison.

He was not in the mood to talk to either of them, but he rose and went to the door, unlocking the solid bolt.

"This better me important." He glared at the two before him.

"Lord Nakago, I was nearly successful!" Tomo exclaimed.

"He used my form to seduce them, so the success should be mine." Soi glowered.

Nakago yawned. "Did they connect?"

Tomo cackled madly. "Oh, I'd say so. I never realized that this task could be so…rewarding. If Soi hadn't interrupted…"

Nakago's gaze snapped to the young woman. "Lady Soi, you dared to interfere?"

"But Lord Nakago…"

"Leave," he commanded, "and I'll not speak to you until next week; you anger me," Nakago finished evenly, knowing that he had just doled out the worst punishment as far as Soi was concerned.

Tomo appeared positively ecstatic as Soi hung her head and left the room.

Nakago snarled at him. "Tomo, if you can't wipe that ridiculous expression off your clown face, you can leave my presence too."

Tomo quickly changed his smirk into a frown.

"Now," Nakago returned to his table and patted the chair next to him. "Tell me everything."

When Tomo had finished his tale, Nakago had to admit he was impressed. "So you only had to use a low dose of Kudoku and your spell, I guess your powers really have increased."

Tomo shrugged nonchalantly although Nakago knew the man was basking in his praise. "Well, they certainly didn't make it difficult," Tomo laughed obnoxiously. "A weaker man than I would have had them both."

Nakago took another bite of his dinner. This was definitely a good start. "Leave the rest to me, Tomo. I appreciate all you've done to further our cause."

"So have I won your favor, my lord?" Tomo gave him a look of pure lust. "Do I get a reward?"

Nakago sighed, put down his chopsticks, and stood. He reached down and undid his pants. Tomo's eyes grew wide as Nakago freed himself. "I'll allow you to taste of me," Nakago informed him. "You can drink of my life force."

Tomo walked toward him trembling slightly. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Nakago on the lips, but Nakago pushed him away. Tomo gave him a look of disappointment before dropping to his knees and enveloping his master.

* * *

Suboshi hadn't slept at all and he knew Amiboshi was still awake too. He couldn't hear his brother, but now he could sense his mind and he knew that he was in as much turmoil as he was. Soi and Tomo had left and few hours before; neither had spoken or slept.

Suboshi tensed when he heard the click of the lock and Nakago enter with a torch. He hadn't seen him since the day he'd been punished, but his vengeful spirit had been broken by the night's events.

Nakago sat on the edge of Amiboshi's bed, allowing the light to illuminate them both. Suboshi could tell that his brother had also been weeping.

"You were drugged," Nakago told them bluntly. "Not enough to destroy you mentally, but enough to make you susceptible to the power of suggestion. Why, you might ask, would I want the two of you to be physical? It's not to fulfill some kinky fantasy."

"It's so we can contact one another," Amiboshi replied miserably. "I don't know how or why it works…"

"You really are the more intelligent twin," Nakago said coolly. "I don't even know how or why it works, but sexual contact is a very powerful tool indeed, and for the two of you it strengthens you power of telepathy. I am not sure how it will work over great distances, but I have a feeling some for of connection will remain. If not direct mental, then perhaps physical. I am sure even Suboshi could see how this could be useful."

"Why are you explaining all this," Suboshi choked. "Are you going to make us…"

"No," Nakago replied, "because I don't believe I'll have to. You both have sensed through other encounters that what I say is true. I think your curiosity and desire for a stronger bond than any other two humans can possibly possess will lead you to it--eventually.

Suboshi wondered if he were still under the drug's power because he felt as if he were being manipulated. Nakago stood to leave. "By the way," he added casually, "the _passion _the two of you exhibited certainly had an effect on Tomo, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to teach you all he knows."

Suboshi flinched wondering why Nakago was so sadistic.

"Oh, and if you don't like that idea, I know of one ruler who's very fond of twins." Nakago's threat was clear. "Tomorrow I'll begin training you in telepathy. Perhaps you've forged a strong enough bond already, but I expect for you to make adequate progress."

The twins sat silently vaguely sensing the other's emotions. Amiboshi crawled out of his bed and came over to join Suboshi. They held each other for several moments Nakago's presence had broken all tension between them.

Amiboshi spoke softly. "He only said we had to increase our connection, and I bet we can do that without doing anything…"

"Weird,' Suboshi finished, before snuggling closer. "I'm such a freak."

"If you are, so am I," Amiboshi replied calmly. "We could read each other, and at the time it was what we both wanted. I won't let some cold-hearted asshole and painted freak destroy what we have. I love you too much to let that happen." Suboshi couldn't see his brother's face in the darkness, but his voice held passion. "I love you, Shun-chan, and I'm so sorry. I just wanted…"

"To be closer," Suboshi finished for his brother before taking his hand and pressing it to his twin's damp cheek. "I love you too, Aniki." Without thinking they pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, and Suboshi was asleep before it was broken.

* * *

For some reason Nakago was uncomfortable with the twin seated before him. The uneasiness hadn't subsided in the hour they had spent testing his connection to Suboshi. Although the twins were similar, Amiboshi definitely had a gentler spirit and he had politely participated. This cooperation made Nakago feel strange, and he couldn't figure out why. He had whipped the boy, molested his twin, and asked his subordinates to make his intimate with his brother. He suddenly realized why he was worried: the boy showed no anger or emotions just as he showed none to his ruler. "What is happening now?" he asked.

Amiboshi concentrated. "I don't know. I think they might be arguing."

That's when Nakago noticed the heated voices coming from the room next door. "Your skills are amazing," he told the blonde sarcastically. They had been running these experiments for several days, and although the twins often matched answers, they could not communicate directly. Nakago knew they were not strengthening their life forces together, but he was not ready to press the issue. Soon he would have to.

He grabbed Amiboshi by the arm and walked him next door to the twin's bedroom. He knew his grip was tight, but the boy allowed no evidence of pain.

The yelling grew louder as they approached the door and Nakago threw it open. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Suboshi was holding an empty wash basin and Tomo's intricate make-up was dripping down his face while he sputtered water.

"Oh, Tomo's the servant," Amiboshi said absently as Tomo's _real _face came into view. "I'd never made that connection."

Suboshi was fuming, and his hands were shaking.

"You'll pay for this, cretin!" Tomo warned as his hands shot to cover his ruined face.

Nakago had the sudden urge to laugh but stifled it. "What happened?"

"I only spoke the truth," Tomo answered indignantly. "That since he and his brother obviously want to screw each other, he could make the whole process easier by giving it a try."

Nakago stared at the three of them. He was sick of the whole process. "We're going to take some time off from this, and I'm going to spend a few days going on rounds with the guards. I would like some time outdoors."

"Would you like me to stay with them?" Tomo asked, his eyes flashing hungrily.

"No," Nakago answered shortly. "Go play with your make-up."

Nakago was beginning to feel stressed. He had heard from spies that Suzaku's priestess had been found and his dream of absolute power was going up in smoke. If only he could get one of the twins into Konan so that he could learn everything about her. As far as Nakago knew there were only two members of the Suzaku Seven who were found, but unfortunately he couldn't get his spies close enough, but if Amiboshi or Suboshi could pose as a member of the Suzaku Seven, then Konan could be easily destroyed.

* * *

When Tomo left the room Amiboshi burst into gales of laughter. "Why do you care what that creep thinks?"

Suboshi flushed "I just can't stand that guy. I'd almost take spending time with Nakago."

"At least Tom keeps things interesting. When I sensed what was going on over here, I almost lost it." Amiboshi moved to his brother, threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him. Suboshi parted his lips slightly before caressing his brother's mouth with his tongue. It was amazing how his brother could get his so aroused with just a kiss. They moaned simultaneously and rocked their hips together.

_Why don't we just tell them?_ Suboshi asked inside his mind. _Why pretend? _

If he knew, he'd send one of us away, came Amiboshi's patient reply. _I feel like I just found you, and there's no way I'm giving you up just yet._

_I love you, _Suboshi sent back, before sliding his hand down his brother's stomach and stopping on his need. He was not surprised that Amiboshi's hand had found his simultaneously as their bed play was always perfectly synchronized. As they caressed each other teasingly, Suboshi felt the familiar pang of guilt which had weakened with each encounter.

Amiboshi broke the kiss. _You know it's part of why we like it_. _It's so sinful, _he teased.

Suboshi laughed softly before gasping with pleasure. He knew that neither of them cared much about the sex, but instead enjoyed the deep comfort of each other's mental presence.

"But the sex is good too, right?" Amiboshi had read his thoughts. Sometimes the connection was annoying.

Amiboshi pushed him onto the bed. "Then I'll stop."

Suboshi growled with frustration before pulling his twin on top of him by the front of his shirt. Amiboshi laughed before kissing him again.

The first time had been the morning after the whole Tomo incident. They had woken with their lips still touching. They had shared the same dream about their mother's and father's deaths. Suboshi wasn't sure how he had known the dream was the same, but he was sure of it and upon waking he had felt empty and lonely.

Amiboshi had seemed to understand. "We don't have to…you know…in order to connect," he had whispered softly.

Suboshi had nodded although they both knew what it would lead to.

They had pretended at first that they were only going to kiss and caress. When they made each other come the first time it was like an explosion and both felt truly alive. The next time they reached that threshold, they knew they needed more. They hadn't actually discussed it, but it had made sense when Amiboshi had entered him. Since then they had taken turns.

He was glad that it was his Aniki's turn. Amiboshi moaned, and Suboshi knew that sharing the memory had turned him on even more. They wriggled out of their clothes and sighed in relief as skin touched skin. Suboshi spread his legs while touching his brother intimately. Amiboshi entered him with a gasp of delight, and the brothers shared one mind, body, and soul.

TBC


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Incest and Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Mingled Memories:

Part VI

Nakago couldn't believe it. He had found her; he had found the priestess. She had been in his possession a mere few weeks, and he had thought of little else. She was so easy to control and manipulate, and he knew that she would be putty in his hands. Just like all the others, except for the twins. Even Ashitare had come to serve his every whim, but Suboshi and Amiboshi still seemed unaffected. He knew that in order for his plans to work he would have to break them, but now he had more important issues to attend to.

"Lord Nakago," a voice breathed behind him.

"Yes, Lady Soi?" he answered, not attempting to hide his annoyance.

"Would you like to come to my chamber?"

"That won't be necessary," he answered nonchalantly. "I already have plans to spend the evening with Lady Yui." He felt slight pleasure at the look of pain which distorted her features. As he came closer to his goal, it seemed he grew more sadistic. He left Soi behind and went to see his priestess.

* * *

Suboshi had been avoiding his brother for days, which was difficult because they shared a bedroom and a faint mental connection. After they had given themselves to each other, Suboshi had expected something to change so that they were always connected. True, they caught brief glimpses of the other's thoughts and feelings and could send brief messages mentally, but Suboshi had learned that he could block his brother out.

When he had seen _her_, all else had ceased to matter. _She _occupied his every thought: Lady Yui, priestess of Seiryu. The one he and his brother were born to serve. He thought of her all day and dreamed of her each night. He blocked his obsession for her from his twin because he didn't want to hurt him, but more than that, he had the feeling that _she _wouldn't want him if she ever found out.

His brother hadn't asked questions when he had chosen to sleep in his own bed the night he had met her and had done nothing to initiate physical contact. Suboshi was glad, but all day and night he burned with desire.

"I can ply for you to ease your need." Amiboshi came up behind him causing him to jump. Suboshi frowned at his brother wondering why he seemed so calm and why he didn't ask questions.

"No," Suboshi said quickly. "I want to be left alone."

"She consumes you," Amiboshi said softly. "I can feel it, but I can't understand it."

Suboshi flushed. "Who?" he asked though he knew to feign ignorance was futile; He was surprised to find that Amiboshi's eyes held amusement instead of pain.

"I know, Shun-chan, and I don't understand why you're afraid that I'd be upset. We both have desires for women, you just found someone you feel passionate about first." Amiboshi hugged him from behind and nuzzled his nose into his hair. "What we did was like experimenting with yourself."

Suboshi pulled away, wanting a reason to be angry so that he could break it off for good. "Excuse me if I consider what we did as a little more than just jacking off."

"Shun, I didn't…"

Suboshi didn't let him finish; he left the room, slamming the door behind him. How could his twin be so casual about everything. He wasn't overly surprised that Amiboshi had known about his feelings for Yui, but he was surprised by his reaction.

He heard a door open behind him. It was Amiboshi following. Suboshi slipped into one of the rooms only to find that it was _her _chamber and she was asleep. He stood over the girl and watched her chest rise and fall. A tiny tendril of blonde hair fell over her forehead. He fought the urge to wrap it around one of his fingers. She was so beautiful and untouchable.

The door creaked behind him and soon he was drug from the room by his arm. Nakago's fingers dug into his flesh as he pulled him down the hall, far away from Yui's chamber. When he threw him to the ground, Suboshi noticed dark purple bruises developing on his wrist. Nakago pulled forth his whip.

"What were you doing in the priestess' chamber?" he boomed, his blue eyes wild with rage. He lashed his whip, catching Suboshi's forearm which he had raised to cover his face.

"Stop!" Amiboshi yelled. His arms were covered with finger shaped bruises and his forearm was developing a welt identical to his brother's. Nakago's eyes widened in surprise and then pleasure. He scratched a symbol on Suboshi with his fingernail and then rushed over and grabbed his twin's arm. The same symbol had appeared faintly on Amiboshi. Nakago laughed wickedly and gave the two of them such a knowing expression that Suboshi wanted to punch him.

"Well, well, I guess I have been preoccupied."

"It doesn't matter," Amiboshi informed him, we can't maintain a direct conversation without physical contact.

Nakago scratched Suboshi lightly. "That won't be necessary." Nakago's eyes held triumph.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for Amiboshi to go to Konan, and Suboshi felt miserable. Nakago had told them that the physical bond they had forged could not easily be reversed, so Suboshi had told his twin that he wanted to end all sexual contact because he was in love. Amiboshi had easily agreed. Since then, they had spent as much time together as possible, but it was no longer the same easy relationship they had possessed before entering the palace.

Suboshi found his brother in the temple. Amiboshi was knelt before Seiryu, his lips moving in a silent prayer. He looked up when he saw his twin, and his eyes held such a deep sadness that Amiboshi wanted to weep.

"It's my fault," Amiboshi said simply. "I should never have let it happen. It was my job to protect you, and I failed."

Suboshi sighed. "It was both our faults, dummy, and I won't have you leave me feeling guilty."

Amiboshi drew his flute to his lips and played a melody which communicated all the love he felt for his twin and all the pain he felt at their estrangement. When he finished, both were sobbing softly. Suboshi threw his arms around his brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," his brother answered holding him close. "I have to go," Amiboshi told him. "Nakago's waiting for me." Eyes identical to his pierced his soul.

"He can wait," Suboshi replied, his heart rate rising. His brother was embarking on a dangerous mission and he wanted to share his soul one more time.

Amiboshi's eyes widened as he vaguely sensed what his brother desired. Suboshi twisted his fingers into the hair at the nape of his brother's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart minutes later panting. Soon they were on the cold ground before Seiryu ripping at each other's clothes and grinding their hips together.

Soon Suboshi was inside his twin and they were telepathically saying all the things that had been left unsaid since Yui's arrival. Suboshi had been afraid of what he would find in his brother's inner heart, but all he could feel was an overwhelming love.

* * *

Nakago watched from the doorway to the temple as the twins consummated their love for one another. He felt a stirring in his groin as the two came in unison.

"I guess that's why Amiboshi was late for his departure," Tomo said wryly.

"They desecrate Seiryu's sanctuary," Nakago replied.

"I don't know about that. What better sacrifice for a god," Tomo responded with a smirk.

Nakago smiled. _Yes, all would be asked to sacrifice for their **god**._

000

****

Epilogue:

The months he two of them had been separated had been pure torture, and when Suboshi had thought his brother was gone forever, his sanity had been lost. He looked down at his twin who was begging him to take the potion so that they could forget and start over. They could be how they were; they could forget everything that had transpired in Kutou. All he had to do was drink.

Suboshi put the fluid in his lips and pressed them to Amiboshi's. His brother's eyes widened: not because of the kiss, but because he at the last second he sensed his brother's intentions. Suboshi thought of all he had done since his brother had blocked their connection. He wondered if his aniki would hate him if he knew.

Amiboshi, knowing this would be their last kiss, sucked the juice from his twin's tongue before falling into forgetfulness.

_Farewell, Aniki, I'll remember for the both of us._

Complete

Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought of my story.


End file.
